


Of Missed Dates and Midnight Trips

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: When Harry misses a long awaited date, you decide to make a trip to ensure he’s taking care of himself.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Of Missed Dates and Midnight Trips

The clock on the wall ticked into a new hour. Sitting on the couch, you sighed, abandoning all hope of Harry showing up now. He was back on Earth-2 working on a project, but he’d promised he’d take a break long enough to have dinner with you tonight. You’d been excited for it all week, even going out to buy a little something extra in the hopes of enticing him to stay tomorrow too. Now it was clear that definitely wasn’t happening. The project was important and with the release deadline coming up, you understood that it needed to take up most of Harry’s attention, so you weren’t mad. Just… sad. The only time you’d spent with him over the last two months was when he came over to help with a meta-problem. Hardly nice quality time. **  
**

Debating on just calling it a night and heading to bed, you decided against it at the last minute. If Harry had gotten so caught up in his work that he missed your date without a word, then there was no chance he’d been taken proper care of himself either.

Heading into the kitchen, you whipped up a quick meal, nothing special, but it was no doubt better than anything else he’d eaten recently. Sealing it in some Tupperware, you went back into the living room to grab the extrapolator. Harry had programmed it specifically for you both to be able to jump back and forth between your homes without needing to bother anyone else.

The small office you hopped out of the breach into was dark, and so was the hallway.

“Harry?” You called, the lights flickering on as you moved room to room in search of your man. As suspected, his house was empty. You could’ve left the meal in the kitchen and headed back, but who knew when he’d actually drag himself home again.

A quick cab ride later and you were passing through STAR Labs security and the skeleton crew that was still working at this time on a Friday night. Knowing exactly where Harry would be, you made straight for the small private workshop and office he had tucked away. The office itself was empty which wasn’t much of a surprise, so you tucked the food away in the mini-fridge he kept for such purposes, noting that it was devoid of anything else and stuck a note on the coffee machine to ensure he’d definitely find it.

Going to leave again, you paused at the door, then turned back, moving to the other side and the door that led into his workshop. It slid open soundlessly as you peered through the threshold.

Harry was at his bench, totally unaware of your presence as he tinkered away tirelessly at the gadget he was working on. The last thing you wanted was to disturb him, but it had felt like forever since you’d last laid eyes on him, and watching him work had always been one of your favorite things, so you leaned against the frame, content to observe just for a minute or two. Entirely focused, confident fingers worked at the small parts with ease. It had been so long since you’d last felt those fingers work their magic on you, you were almost jealous. At least now you had some fresh material for the long nights alone.

Not wanting to risk lurking any longer, you were getting ready to leave when the unthinkable happened.

A sneeze caught you out of nowhere.

Harry’s gaze immediately shot up, eyes widening a fraction when he saw you standing there, wishing you could suddenly turn invisible.

“Y/N?“

Cringing, you walked fully out into the workshop and into his view. "Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Harry didn’t say anything, instead looking you up and down, examining your outfit. You hadn’t changed out of your date clothes, and you saw the exact moment realization dawned.

“That was tonight.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.”

“How late am I?”

“The restaurant closed an hour ago.”

Harry removed his glasses, tossing them onto the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you’re busy. "I only came over to drop some food for you. It’s in the fridge so you just need to reheat it.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Since he’d already been disturbed, you figured you might as well grab a little physical contact before you went back. Crossing the gap, you leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll let you get back to it and head on home.”

“My home or yours?”

“Mine. I don’t want to distract you anymore by being here.”

Maybe you couldn’t keep the sadness out of your voice, or maybe Harry really just knew you that well, but before you had a chance to walk away an arm was wrapping itself around your waist, and you were pulled down onto Harry’s lap. “You’re not a distraction,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the delicate spot behind your ear.

“I am when you need to get work done.” Despite your better judgment, you found yourself leaning against Harry’s chest, nosing into his neck.

“No. I’m glad you’re here, and I am sorry I lost track of time.”

“It’s fine. I should’ve waited until you were done to organize something.”

“I was looking forward to tonight. I’ve missed you.”

You smiled, “I’ve missed you too.”

Harry turned his head, capturing your lips with his while a hand ran up and down your thigh. Humming into the kiss, you practically melted into his hold. You’d missed him so much, his warmth, his scent, the strong arms wrapped securely around you. With each passing second, it was getting harder and harder to find the strength to pull away. The last thing you wanted was to leave now.

“The Big Belly Burger is still open, we could get something to eat there on our way back,” Harry rumbled after a few minutes of slow kisses.

“Our?”

“I’m taking you home with me for the weekend.”

“But your work-”

“It can wait until Monday. You’re more important.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Grinning, you kissed him again before hopping up out of his lap, his hand in yours.

“You look stunning, by the way.”

“If you like this you should see what’s under it,” you teased, nipping at his ear lightly.

Harry groaned, “Will I get a preview later?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“If you buy me a triple triple or not.”

Harry laughed, face lighting up. “That, I can do.”

“Then yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
